


Waiting for Snow

by hmweasley



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Advent Calendar 2020, Established Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Matteo doesn't understand why David is so eager for snow.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Waiting for Snow

David ambled back to the couch with a small frown on his face. Matteo reached his arms out, beckoning him forward, and David slid back into his place under the heavy blankets they’d thrown over the couch. Matteo shivered as a bit of the cold air from the room joined him, but he took it as an excuse to snuggle closer. David returned the show of affection, wrapping his arms tight around Matteo even as he continued to frown.

Matteo sighed as pressed a kiss to David’s shoulder, which was the only place he could really reach in their current positions. David tilted his head down to smile at him, but it didn’t erase the disappointment on his face. Matteo rolled his eyes light-heartedly.

“I don’t get why you want it to snow so much,” he said with a shake of his head.

David had been nearly vibrating with excitement since the weather forecast had started saying a week ago that Berlin would probably get snow today. Considering they hardly left their apartment these days, Matteo hadn’t thought much about it one way or the other, but it had been on David’s mind since. He’d glanced out the window at least a hundred times since they’d woken up that morning, and each time so far, he had come away disappointed.

He wasn’t really expecting much of a reply from David. After all, they’d already talked about that exact topic repeatedly since David had first seen the forecast, yet he did respond.

“This year’s been so weird,” he said with a shrug. “At this point, I’m thankful for Christmas to get our minds off of it, even if it won’t look exactly the same this year, but if we could have snow for Christmas… Well, maybe that would be even better. It might make up for some of the terribleness of the rest of the year.”

Matteo scrunched up his face as he considered the idea. He, too, was looking forward to celebrating Christmas after just about everything else they’d been looking forward to since the spring had been canceled, but snow had never played a major factor in his anticipation.

“Why though?” he pushed further. “Snow’s just cold and wet. Sure, it can be pretty, but we’re still mostly stuck indoors anyway. So, it just makes the air colder, and it’s cold enough in here.”

He strained his neck to press his nose, chilled from the air outside their cocoon, into David’s neck. David shivered and shoved at him playfully, their laughter mingling as they settled back down.

“We’ll mostly be inside,” David countered, one of his hands finding Matteo’s hair to play with the strands. “Wouldn’t that be the best time for snow. We can watch it outside the window and appreciate how pretty it is without getting cold and wet.”

Matteo took a long moment to consider the alternate viewpoint. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t look out the window much anyway, even though he’d thought several times that he could use more sunlight after the year they’d had. He was pretty sure he’d look out of it even less if there was snow outside. He shivered as he imagined standing in front of the window and feeling the cold air radiating off of it.

“Maybe,” he allowed, though his tone revealed that he wasn’t convinced. “I just think it doesn’t much matter one way or another. All it means is more cold.”

David poked Matteo in the side but made up for it a second later when he tugged him even closer, his arms warm around him.

“More cold is fine as long as I can cuddle with you,” he said lowly in Matteo’s ear.

Matteo shivered ath the feeling of David’s breath hitting his skin. He wanted to scold him for sounding so cheesy, but when he looked up, David was smiling at him in a way that made the protests die on his lips. He settled for kissing him instead.

And maybe in that moment, wrapped up in their blankets and each other, Matteo could finally understand a bit more why David was ready for some snow.


End file.
